This invention relates to the field of electromagnetic motors, and specifically to electromagnetic motors in which rotors having permanent magnets mounted thereon are rotated by means of alternating phase currents supplied to electromagnet stators.
An object of the invention is to provide mechanical motive power. An additional object of the invention is to provide high speed mechanical motive power, wherein electrical input power consumption is reduced as mechanical speed of rotation increases.
In order to realize these and other objectives, an apparatus in accordance with the invention is provided comprising a rotor having a perimeter, a plurality of magnets mounted on the perimeter of the rotor, an electromagnet disposed adjacent to the perimeter of the motor, and means for magnetizing the electromagnet and for changing a polarity of the electromagnet in a predetermined phase relationship with rotation of the rotor, whereby magnetic attraction and repulsion between the electromagnet and the plurality of magnets cause the rotor to rotate.